Reality TV, Not Always Reality
by Dark Side's Cookies
Summary: Iron Man and Captain America are dating two of Hollywood's biggest names. When their agents and the paparrazi get wind of this, TV's newest reality show is launched around the couples. How will this affect their relationships, with their significant others and within their friendships? Original characters pairing with canon and slash, Stony. Don't Like. Don't Read. Don't Hate. R&R!
1. Avengers' Sharing Time

_Author's Note:_ I am consulting with JaspersDarkAngel as I write this! She deserves as much credit on this as I do. She is behind Erin mostly, and I consult her when writing Steve as well!

* * *

**Steve**

I stepped off of my motorcycle at the restaurant to have lunch with the other Avengers, my friends I've known for almost a year now. It had taken me so long to acclimate myself to this time, to the way life was lived now, but I was doing it, with the help of my friends anyway. I'd started out a little rocky with Tony, or Iron Man, but after a while, we had learned how well we worked together and soon that camaraderie had trickled over into our daily lives. Neither one of us had seen it coming, but after a while we were always spending time together, a little more than most people, even best friends, but it was just something that was comfortable for us. I would spend countless hours in Tony's lab drawing as Tony worked on this that or the other. It was something we did and no one questioned.

I liked the other Avengers as well, but Tony and I were exceptionally close. Sometimes when I was down in Tony's lab, I would relay my tales as Captain America before my fated crash in the Arctic, and Tony listened, quite often getting distracted from what he was working on and focusing solely on the tales I was telling. Tony listened especially close when I talked about Howard, his father. He'd grown up thinking the man was a cold, distant man, but the way I talked about him, I could tell Tony was enthralled, telling me my stories were different from the one's his father would spin when Tony had been younger. Some may be the same stories, but being told from different people made them different

Today, we were meeting for lunch. It was something we weren't always able to do, but we did it as often as we could. We all worked together, side by side, but we tried to do this often so we could stay in sync with each other in and out of training. It helped us understand each other a whole lot more. Even Tony. Ever since he and Pepper ended things, for reasons only I knew about, he had spent a whole lot more time with the rest of the Avengers, something I had told him he could use. Tony didn't have many friends outside Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper wasn't an option any longer and Rhodey wasn't always around. That only left the next thing to friends, his comrades. I had suggested he spend more time with us, and Tony had done so, reluctantly in the beginning, but he had done it. He found out, a rather shocking discovery after months of down time like this, he actually enjoyed it.

I was immediately flocked by a swarm of people with cameras. Paparazzi hadn't been a big deal in my day, seventy-some years ago even when I was filming movies as Captain America, but I'd seen a few in my time since being here in this new century. However, I hadn't expected to ever be surrounded by them, at least not alone. I'd been seeing Erin Shane, the Hollywood starlet, now for a few months, only the last week or so have we really been open about it. I wasn't sure if that's why they were camped out here or if it was because of Tony who was already inside the restaurant. Tony got his fair share of publicity, even though he preferred his privacy. His lifestyle had attracted attention and he flaunted it, but for the most part, he preferred to be left alone.

I didn't know why they were now flocking around me though.

"Steve, what's your relationship with Erin Shane?"

"Is it serious?"

"How long have you known her?"

"Is she different from girls you're used to?"

I blinked, not ready for this. My relationship was still new with her and I didn't expect all this. I should have known last night when a cameraman snapped a shot of us together that this was going to happen, but I hadn't even thought about it at the time. We had been meeting without sneaking around for a little less than a week, but last night was the first time the paparazzi had spotted them and taken the shot of us.

"Please, no pictures," I groaned, holding a hand up in front of my face, pushing past them toward the restaurant. I entered the establishment, pulling the door to shut behind myself. Tony stood from the table, waving me over. Looking back out the glass door and windows at the men with cameras, I shook my head and hurried over.

"What's with the entourage, Cap? Sign a new movie deal?"

I furrowed my brows on Tony, glowering slightly. "No."

"What is with the vultures, Steve?"

Looking over at Natasha, I let out a slow sigh. "I guess you guys will be finding out sooner rather than later."

"He's playing house with Erin Shane."

Everyone else around the table started firing questions at me, but my gaze was stuck on Tony. Couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Of course not. He was Tony Stark after all. He never kept his mouth shut. I contemplated for a moment whether or not to keep his secret from them. Smirking to myself, I lifted my shoulders in a slight shrug. If he was going to dish my deeds, he'd get the same.

"Tony's..." I tried to think of something as eye popping as what he had said. I wasn't as brash as him, but I could try. "... shacking up with Chelle Frost!" It was crass, for me anyway, but it was only friendly banter, right?

Tony's eyes blazed at me and I sat back smugly. The attention was now off me and on Tony.

"Damnit, Capsicle! This is not Google!"

I shook my head. I'd heard people mention this google thing before, but I really had no idea what it meant. But I wasn't going to question him on it.

"This is not Avengers sharing time, Steve!"

I let my shoulders roll slightly as the waitress came to our table. "I'm not the one who decided to blow the top on my relationship, Stark." I smiled up at the waitress to order my meal. At least with the waitress around, I knew our friends wouldn't ask questions they knew we didn't want to answer in front of others. Everyone else ordered their food and once the waitress had left the table, they all started firing questions our way again. Tony and I each relayed how we met the actresses we were dating now. He was a little more reserved about what he disclosed than I was, but we each shared just enough to pique the others interest, leaving it at that.


	2. And So It Begins

**Chelle**

If there was one thing I loved about being with Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - was knowing that he wasn't like everyone painted him to be. Sure, we had started as a one night stand, things were different now.

I hadn't known at the time, but I was the first girl Tony had been with after his breakup with Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, and oddly enough, it had been her who I had woken up to cleaning up his trash as she referred to me as. To be honest, it hurt, but I knew Tony's reputation, and I knew that the two of them had been an item, so I pretended to let it slide, bitching off to her as I got dressed and left.

I hadn't expected to hear back from Tony. I hadn't even given him my number, but he's Tony Stark. He could get the President of the United States' cellphone number if he wanted. So when I answered the phone and heard his voice on the other end, I nearly lost it. It took everything I had to remain calm. He wanted to see me again. It had been months since he'd seen me, but he said he couldn't get me off his mind, and I had to hold a pillow over my face to stifle a squeal. I was that excited.

To make a long story short, we started seeing each other exclusively. Not that I was seeing anyone else, I didn't have time for that, but we both decided we wanted to see where this went with the two of us. I found it odd that even though we had slept together the first night we met we hadn't done more than kiss. When I brought it up, he had turned to me, taking both of my hands in his, holding them up and looking down into my eyes. I felt butterflies even before he started speaking.

"We've got a good thing here. I don't want to jump right into things. It's not like me, not at all, but you're special."

I never really felt that I was special, not to anyone else in the world, not since I was younger anyway, but I could tell he meant it. According to public knowledge, he'd only had one other serious relationship, so I knew he was selective. I wish I had been more selective in my choice of men. I liked attention, and it didn't matter where I got it, but with Tony, he gave me real attention, real affection, and I fell hard for him.

I knew who he was, every bit of him. I knew when I had slept with him the first night that he was Iron Man and one of the superhero team the Avengers. I have to admit, that was part of the allure toward him. He knew that, and he used it to his advantage, but I didn't mind. I wanted him and I wasn't going to hold back. Not like I hadn't before. But we were now in a serious, committed relationship and I couldn't be happier.

When we had made love for the first time, I had been utterly mesmerized. Our first night together had been a whirlwind of skin and sin, I barely remembered it, but I knew I'd never forget our first time. He was so intent on fulfilling my needs, I fell in love with him even more. Even though I hadn't told him I loved him yet, and of course he hadn't done the same, I knew we both felt the same.

I guess it was fear holding me back. I had lost the one person who had meant the world to me when I had been a teenager and was afraid to let someone else in, but he made it easy to fall for him. Telling him was another story. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I was happy, and I could tell he was happy too. He introduced me to Steve Rogers, Captain America, after we'd been together a little over two months, and I immediately wanted to hook him up with my best friend.

Tony had joked around about it with Steve, saying we needed to get him a girl, but I had taken it seriously. Later that night when I was laying in his bed, tucked in his arm and my head rested on his chest, my fingers softly tracing the scar tissue around his arc reactor. I loved that thing, knowing it was what was keeping Tony alive, keeping shards of shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. I didn't want to lose him, knowing I was truly in love with him. That's why I loved the glowing blue orb more than almost anything in this world.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, sleep wearing heavy on his voice.

"Captain America really does need someone in his life." I knew the story. Frozen in ice for seventy years, leaving everything he knew behind. He deserved better than that.

Tony pulled his head back. "Laying in bed with me and you're thinking about my best friend. Ouch."

Sliding over on top of him, I sat on his lap, looking down at him, hands resting just beneath the blue light. I knew his sense of humor, and knew that his pride really wasn't hurt like he was feigning, so I continued. "You said he needed a girl at dinner. I know someone who would be perfect for him. Do you think he'd like older women?"

Tony laughed, his body rumbling beneath mine. "What, is she 100?"

"No," I giggled, shaking my head, absentmindedly letting my hands move along his stomach. It was a lot to always remember that he was actually 95 years old and not the 25 years he actually looks. "I was thinking about Erin." He hadn't met Erin yet, but I talked about her enough, he may as well know her.

Tony's hands slid up my thighs, fingers grazing under the soft material of my panties. "You may be onto something here."

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to Tony's, sliding my arms under his neck, hugging him tightly to me, mumbling against his lips, "I love you, Tony!" My eyes closed tightly, afraid to look at him, afraid to move.

"What was that?"

I couldn't tell from his voice what he was feeling. It was silent and steady, nothing but the question it was. Pulling back slowly, my teeth holding my lip tightly to keep it from trembling. Swallowing, I opened my eyes, looking down at him. "I... uh..."

"Chelle..."

"I didn't mean to say it, Tony."

"You didn't?"

He had heard me. I still couldn't tell how he was feeling. I felt so naked, sitting there on his lap, wearing only my silky boy cut panties and a tank top. I felt vulnerable. I was so sure I was about to lose him and everything we had together. Unable to find the words to try to salvage what I had said, I pulled myself from where I was sitting on his lap only to be stopped by a firm grip on my wrists.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Blinking down at him, I slowly turned my head to the side.

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean to?"

Tears were stinging my eyes. I wished I could reverse time. I wished with everything I had that I could. "It came out." That had to be the dumbest thing I've ever said.

"Did you mean it?"

I couldn't look away from his eyes, held fast by their gaze. "Yes, but I-" I whispered, but was cut off by him his fingers pressing to my lips.

"Say it again."

I blinked down at him. "What?" My question came out a mumbled breath against his fingers.

"Say it again, baby."

Not thinking, I licked my lips and licking his fingers in return. I caught a glimmer of a smile in his eyes, but wasn't quite sure. "I love you." It came out shy and timid, and maybe even more of a question than me telling him how I felt about him, but I said it again.

"Do you?"

"Tony, please..." I turned my head away and he laced his fingers around the back of my neck, turning my head back to face him.

"Say it again."

"Now you're just being mean, Tony," I choked, my voice failing on me.

"Say it."

Taking a short breath, I pursed my lips momentarily before telling him again, still only able to whisper. "I love you, Tony."

The smile spread across his face and I was sure I was dreaming. "I love you, baby."

I tried to focus on him in front of me, his hand on the back of my neck, his other hand holding my hands, laying beneath me as I sat on his lap. "You... you do?"

Pulling me to lay beside him on the bed, he ran his fingers through my hair, smiling more softly at me. "I didn't realize that is exactly how I feel about you until just now. But yes. I do.."

Smiling softly, I accepted the kiss he gently pressed to my lips, pulling my body to his.


	3. Shoot For the Stars

**Tony**

You ever walk around like your head is in the clouds? Let me tell you. I've been up in the clouds. I fly through them almost daily, but there's nothing like having your head up in the proverbial clouds. I thought I knew love, I really did, but nothing compared to what I've been feeling these past few months. Yes, Chelle was a few years younger than me, but neither one of us let that get in our way. She kinda has a thing for older men, and who am I to deny her?

When Pepper and I broke up, I was sure I'd never be in another relationship. Being with her had changed me. Yes, I knew it was for the better, but when we broke up, I retreated to my old ways. I was the playboy I had always been. But for some reason, I couldn't seem to follow through with any of them. Yes, I could get hard. But for some reason, I just couldn't get them into my bed. Not that they weren't willing, and not that I didn't want to... I just didn't want to. I didn't feel like fucking any of the countless women who threw themselves at me. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to Chelle Frost.

I had decided to attend a party I had been invited too without even really caring what the party was for or who was hosting it. From the moment I had stepped inside, everyone was celebrating because I was there. It was almost six months after the Avengers and I had taken down the Chitauri and three months after Pepper and I had ended our relationship. Even though it was best for both of us, it had taken me this long to break out my shell. No one knew just how deep I had receded and the reasons why, no one except for Steve.

Steve was the only one who knew Pepper and I had broken up because we couldn't continue on the way we were. We couldn't work together and be in a relationship. She found out she resented me in ways that a lover never should resent a lover, and I would have rather break up with her than to fire her. I couldn't run my company without her. I had made her CEO, but when we broke up, she didn't want that title anymore. We both agreed it would be best if we went back to me being the CEO and her being my personal secretary. Things were better this way and now I couldn't be happier.

When I saw Chelle for the first time, I wanted her. I had spent enough time being alone and for once, someone made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world. Yes, I had Steve and the rest of the Avengers, but there wasn't anything like sexual companionship. Seeing Chelle made me feel something that I didn't think I even wanted to feel, but I couldn't control myself. But I had fallen into my old habits.

I had taken her to bed, and then as if I couldn't be even more like myself, I left before she woke in the morning and had Pepper clean up my dirty work. She and I fought more later that day than we had when we had actually broken up.

"_I can't believe you, Tony! Did what we have mean nothing to you?"_

"_Oh, I get it! If I'm not with you, I can't be with anyone?"_

"_NO! I don't care who share your bed with, Tony! But you made me take out your trash __**once again!**_**"**

I felt bad for doing it, I did, but that was all that was said about it. I didn't ever ask her to see the women I took to bed out in the morning. A part of me would always love Pepper, but we were better off working together, not being together. She even told me she was happy I'd found someone else to make me happy when she found out I was with someone new. I knew it had to be hard on her, but she made the best of it.

"_I'm glad you're happy."_

And I am happy. And now I was about to make my best friend as happy as I was. Chelle wanted to hook her best friend up with Steve, and I was about to make his day.

"Jarvis, where is Steve?"

"_Captain Rogers is in the kitchen, sir." _

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Walking into the kitchen, I found Steve sitting at the counter, buried deep in his sketch book. He never shared what was in those notebooks, not even with me. I made a mental note to make him a virtual sketch pad for his birthday and to teach him how to use it. He may like his rock and chisel, but given the right tools, he could have an infinite space to save his drawings, and they could have far more detail than pencil or charcoal could do for him. I was sure he'd still like his ancient tools, but I wanted to help him adapt to the world he's now been in for several months.

"Hey, Cap!" I swallowed a laugh when he practically jumped off of the bars tool he was sitting on. Turning my head, I brushed my finger over the slope of my nose down to my cheek, clearing my throat. I knew I shouldn't get so much pleasure out of spooking Captain Spangly-pants, but I couldn't help myself sometimes.

"Tony." Steve cleared his throat as well, adjusting himself from almost falling off the stool. "I didn't expect you to be home."

I grabbed an apple, and took a bite, chewing it up. "I was about to head out, but you're coming with me."

Steve stopped mid doodle. "No hot date tonight?"

"Double date. Now put your doodles away and lets get going."

Steve stared at me for a moment before hopping up off the stool and gathering up his stuff. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, you will. Meet you in the garage."

Steve was to his room and down in the garage in less than five minutes.

"This isn't going to turn out like my double dates with Bucky, is it?"

I looked over at him briefly as we drove out of the tower basement. "Have you seen yourself? If I didn't already have Chelle under my spell, she and her friend would be drooling all over you, Spangles."

I looked over at Steve coming to the top of of the garage driveway, noticing his ears turn pink. He was embarrassed. I didn't understand. If I looked like him, I wouldn't feel so insecure about myself, but then again, maybe he was still living in his smaller body's head. I didn't understand that way of thinking. I'd always been secure in myself. And if I wasn't, I faked it so no one ever knew.

"What's her name?"

Turning out into traffic, I headed toward the restaurant. "Erin Shane. She's Chelle's best friend."

"That's a pretty name."

Smiling to myself, I was almost as excited for the night as I knew Chelle was for this night. She had to find out when Erin was going to be in the city. Chelle was here shooting a movie and Erin was in Texas filming an independent film up until yesterday. It had been months since they had seen each other, and even though Chelle would have loved to spend the night with her best friend alone, she wanted Erin to meet Steve even more. Seeing Chelle's excitement was a huge turn on. I was really looking forward to tonight.

On the way over, I told Steve all I knew about Erin. Alright, so maybe it was mostly about the movies she's been in and a few things Chelle had told me about her, but I told him everything I could. He sat in the passenger seat as interested in what I had to say as I was when Steve would tell me stories about his time as Captain America in 1943. It was amazing to see how interested he was in this girl he hadn't even met yet. If this was any indication of what was going to come, this was going to turn out as good as Chelle and I hoped.


	4. You'll Thank Me Later

**Erin**

The magazine hit the makeup table in front of me and I looked up to see my publicist. She looked unhappy and I reached for the magazine. Images of my date with Steve from last night were plastered across the cover. The headline _Hollywood Starlet Snags America Golden Boy _written in big bold letters.

"What do you have to say about this?" Lynn asked tapping her foot. An image of Steve and me strolling through a park, caught my eye and the tag read **"**_Match made in heaven or recipe for disaster?" _Sighing I put the magazine down.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I said, a small smile on my lips. we had only been together a few weeks and let me tell you it had not been something I expected.

Chelle was a good friend of mine, I'd go so far as to call her my best friend really. It was an easy friendship with her, one that was instant, we met and it just worked and we'd been each others rocks for the better part of a decade. We'd been through everything together, breakups and get togethers, box office bombs and box office hits. You name it, Chelle and I had weathered it together.

So when she told me she wanted me to meet her boyfriend, I knew she was serious about him. I wasn't so easily convinced. I knew about Tony Stark and his playboy ways, though I had never actually met him. I knew about his Iron Man and his desire to have the world see him. I knew about his Avengers and the general idea of who made of the team, I just didn't care to know much more than what their costumes looked like. Their names? Who cared...Not me.

"Erin! Come on, we are going to be late!" Chelle yelled, her voice echoing off the marble, making my ears ring as I ran down the hall. I was, as typical, running a little behind. I was still living out of my suitcase, having just flown in from Dallas, and my stuff was a bit scattered.

"I can't find my shoes!" I yelled, coming to a stop just before hitting the door of Chelle's room. "I'm stealing a pair of yours."

"Good God woman, you'd lose your head if it weren't attached. Come on! Tony and Steve are waiting for us." I paused in my search for shoes and slowly walked out of the room.

"Who's Steve?" Chelle bit her lip and fidgeted slightly. "Are you...Oh my GOD! You're setting me up!"

"No! No... That's not... Yes. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd say no."

"You're right. No." I turned around to walk back to my room but was stopped by a hand pulling on my belt.

"Oh look at that, your shoes!" Chelle said dragging me, my purse and my shoes outside. Chelle stuffed me into the car and ran around the driver side before I could collect myself enough to get out. The car was on the move by the time I had and I sat fuming in the passenger seat.

The drive was fast and silent. I didn't say a word the entire ride to the restaurant, I was so angry at the setup, but mostly I was angry that I had fallen for it... again. Chelle liked to sneak attack me when it came to dates. She didn't like seeing me alone and after the last break up, I'd sworn off men for a while.

"Here we are." Chelle said as we pulled up for the valet. I didn't move as the door was held open for me.

"Erin come on, are you really going to sit in the car the entire time? I think that might freak the valet out." I scoffed, slipped my feet into the black ballet flats and grabbed my purse. The thought of walking home crossed my mind, but I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't suck it up and just suffer through the awful blind date.

"You owe me, big time." I said stepping up to stand beside my best friend. "So big." Chelle just smirked and dragged me inside.

"Hey, baby," Chelle said when we reached the table that Tony and Steve sat at. Both men stood Tony kissed Chelle on the cheek and I to my credit resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, my eyes landed on Steve. Mr. tall blond and beautiful.

"I'm Steve," the blond guy held out his hand for me to shake, a seconds hesitation had me considering leaving, just to spite everyone, but I took the warm firm hand in mine and introduced myself.

"Erin, this is Tony." I released Steve's hand and looked over at Tony. Chelle had good taste in men, I'd give her that, but I wasn't sold on the personality.

"I know who he is." I said, not willing to drop the bad mood. "Shall we sit? Or is blocking the wait staff the new it thing to do?" Chelle kicked me as I rounded the table.

"Be nice." She said under her breath. I clucked my tongue and made to grab my chair.

"Let me get that for you." Steve's hand grabbed the chair and pulled it away from the table. He motioned for me to sit and I, in all my bluster just stared at him. I sat and Steve pushed the chair in. The slight heat to my cheeks had nothing to do with the man who sat across from me... nope nothing.

Dinner went alright, when I wasn't being a total bitch to Tony and trying so hard to ignore Steve. It didn't always work and he busted me staring a few times. When dinner ended, I had to resist the urge to sigh in relief. I was happy to be heading home. Tony and Chelle headed out first followed by Steve - who had pulled my chair out and held out his hand to help me stand – and me. Chelle's purple Bentley and Tony's red Audi were both already waiting when Steve and I reached the door.

What I had not expected was to find Tony in the passenger seat of the Bentley.

"Steve, make sure Erin gets home safe." Tony tossed Steve the keys to the Audi and Chelle sped off. Steve stood there holding the keys, a shocked look on his face. I on the other hand should have expected that.

"Come on, big guy, take me home." I said moving over to Tony's car. There wasn't anything else for it.

"Sorry about that." Steve said, sliding into the driver seat. "I should have known Tony would pull something like that."

"Yeah, Chelle's known for doing that to me too, not really sure why I didn't see it coming."

"Well, it didn't look like you were having that good of a time, I'm shocked she would still ditch you."

"It's not that I wasn't having a good time..." I leaned over and input my home address into the GPS, so that I wouldn't have to give directions. "I was mad at being set up, no offense." I said quickly.

"I don't understand, why were you mad? Didn't you agree to the date?" Steve said taking a turn when the GPS told him to. I didn't answer, I was still too angry. Instead glaring daggers at the passing shrubbery seemed like a better idea. "Wait... Did Chelle not tell you about the date?" I shook my head and kept my gaze focused on the window and everything that was passing by. "Well then, you have every right to be mad. I'd never want to make you do something you didn't want to. Had I known..." Steve really was a decent guy, in just the few words we'd spoken to each other I could tell that much.

"It's not your fault Steve. Chelle just really wanted to set me up with you for some reason." I shrugged. "I'm sorry I was so awful tonight." The car pulled up to the door and I made to get out, the car was shut off and Steve was exiting the car before I could understand why. My door was opened and a hand was once again offered. This guy had to be something out of a fairytale, I couldn't help but keep thinking. No one holds chairs out for girls and opens car doors any more. Guys don't walk girls to their doors unless they think they are going to be seeing the inside. Steve had to know that wasn't going to happen.

"You weren't that bad," he said as I opened the door. A soft smile on his face.

"See ya around, I'm sure." I said, shutting the door.

My head hit the door once I was sure Steve was gone. I had blown it, I was sure of it, and for the first time in a while, I was mad that I had been such a bitch to such a nice guy.

I wasn't one to regret my actions, typically I lived by my own code and did what I wanted with no reservations and no fears. What other people thought of me didn't matter. It was one of the reasons I survived in show business, but Steve's opinion mattered for some reason and that wasn't a good feeling. The worse part was I probably would see him again, he was a friend of Tony's from what I understood and with Chelle and Tony dating... We were bound to cross paths again.

I'd just have to work a little harder to fix his first impression.


	5. Don't Wake Me Up

**Steve**

When Tony had told me about the double date I had given in with little resistance. Really, I had learned early on in our friendship not to fight Tony on certain things. A date was something I would not fight him on. Tony's taste in women was impeccable, albeit abundant. The only worry I ever had when going on a double date with Tony was whether or not I'd get ditched for Tony, like so often had happened with Bucky.

I was used to unwilling dates, but Erin Shane took the cake. The woman in a simple pair of jeans and green shirt, her long red hair tied back and the little makeup she wore was breathtaking. I wasn't used to the type of person she was however. From the moment she arrived to the moment we all left, she had a snarky biting comment.

It was a bit off putting, she had even been rude to her friend, what shocked me the most was how she treated Tony. Most women tended to treat Tony with a reverence bordering on hero worship, but Erin wasn't like that. She had made it clear that she thought Tony no more special than a bug she crushed with her shoe. I had to admit, she intrigued me, even if it was clear she wanted nothing to do with me.

Tony ditching me at the restaurant, I should have seen coming. He had a way of catching me by surprize even now. The ride to Erin's wasn't unpleasant. She wasn't nearly as mean as she had originally come off, she was just mad at being lied to about a date she had no desire to go on. I had to admit, I understood her anger.

Bucky had pulled that same stunt on me a few times, and while I had not acted like Erin, I had wanted to. Blind dates really were the worst and I could respect Erin for her anger. When she learned that I had no involvement in the date, her cold disposition dropped and for a brief second I got to see the person behind the mask. I wanted to see it again. I just wasn't sure I'd ever get a chance.

But luck was on my side. The next day in the kitchen I ran into the only person that could help me with Erin.

"Good morning Chelle." I said grabbing the coffee and pouring a cup. Chelle didn't really say anything merely took the cup I offered and landed in a seat at the table. She was a lot like Tony in the mornings before coffee. I still didn't understand the modern world's dependence on the stuff, I'd never found it all that helpful. I'd seen the difference in both Chelle and Tony after a few cups and had to admit, the stuff worked magic on the pair.

I wanted to ask Chelle about possibly setting me up with Erin again, but it was still a little too early for that. The poor girl had just woken up. Instead, I decided breakfast was as good a meal to cook as any and it would give me something to do while I waited for the zombie at my kitchen table to wake up.

By the time the eggs and toast were done and Chelle had consumed another cup of coffee, she was more awake.

"So, that date last night was...fun." I said placing a plate of food in front of her. Chelle groaned, dropping her head down to the table.

"I'm really sorry for last night. Erin is normally so much nicer. I think you'd be really good together, if she's just give it a chance." I nodded, not that Chelle could see. I wasn't sure how good we could be for each other, but I wanted to find out.

"I was hoping you'd help me with that." I said into my orange juice. Chelle looked up from the table, eyes bright with hope.

"You mean you still want to get to know her, even after her behavior last night?"

"I do." Chelle smiled.

"I know exactly what to do." The manic glint in her eye should have warned me that something not totally pleasant was coming, but I was still hopelessly bad at reading women and Chelle was one that I had found baffled me most times. I had hoped that it would be a simple meeting, but instead I found myself waiting in the shadows -in the non-creepy stalker way- at a nice restaurant waiting for the signal from Chelle. This was going to backfire. If Erin didn't hate me already, I was giving her a good reason to start.

Chelle and Erin walked in and were led to a table, a few bags hung on Erin's arm. Chelle had said she would take Erin shopping as a way to loosen her up. I wasn't sure what she meant and I chose not to ask.

Chelle excused herself to go to the bathroom, gave me the nod and doubled back and out of the restaurant. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to Erin's table.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. Erin was on her phone not paying attention.

"Uhhh, yeah, it umm... Sorry what?" she asked looking up from her phone. "Steve! What... I'm going to kill her!" Erin said standing.

"Hey, calm down. Hear me out before you storm off and kill the wrong person."

"The wrong... You set this up?"

"Kind of. I may have inadvertently had a hand in this one. I didn't actually know what Chelle would do when I asked about seeing you again." Erin sat back down and motioned for me to do the same.

"You have five minutes to convince me not to pour this cup of water on your head and walk out that door." At least she was nice enough to tell me what mishap would be my punishment.

"Things didn't go well last night, but I wanted to try again. I know you don't like being set up on dates, believe me, I get that. So I figured maybe this isn't a date. Maybe this is just two new friends getting to know each other."

"After the way I behaved last night, why would you want to get to know me?"

"See, I don't think that was who you really are. I think that was a show, to get Chelle off your back, to prove to Tony that you won't put up with any of his shit where your friend is concerned. Which is good, he needs that reminder. I think you are a pretty nice person, I just have to get around the prickly edges first. Its a good thing I have a shield. It cuts through hard surfaces pretty easy."

"A shield? What do you mean you have a shield?"

"Its for work." I said simply, everyone knew who Captain America was and Steve Rogers was always pushed to the sidelines.

"What do you do that requires a shield?"

"What... ummm, I work with Tony." I wasn't exactly sure how to tell someone I was Captain America. Its a little humbling to be sitting in front of someone who didn't know who I was and what I did.

"What could you possibly need a shield for at SI? Unless... Are you part of Stark's Avengers?" Stark's Avengers? I'd never heard us referred to like that.

"I'm Captain America actually."

"I don't know who that is honestly. I never pay much attention to the media where the Avengers are concerned." I sat back in my seat and let out a bark of laughter. This girl was amazing in more ways than I had imagined. For the first time in a long time, I had met someone that didn't know who I was. It was nice. Erin just shrugged.

"So, friends getting to know each other better yeah?" She asked picking up a menu and opening it.

"Yeah, just friends. Just Steve and Erin. No Tony or Chelle to drive us nuts."

"Alright, but you're paying, Cap." Erin smiled. Cap wasn't a name I was used to anyone but Tony and my team calling me but I liked the way Erin said it.

**Erin**

Our not date went really well. Steve was a perfect gentleman, like he had been the entire first meeting. I was much better the second time. I was still pretty annoyed with Chelle for once again tricking me. I swear, I'm never going to believe her again, but by the end of the day, I had to admit I was a bit taken with Steve.

I didn't know anything about Captain America. Finding out the guy you were walking down the street with was originally born in 1918 was a little hard to swallow, but in a world with superheroes and villains, a date with a man from another century wasn't as hard to believe. Steve sure acted like a man from another decade. He was polite and genuine and a little out of sorts when it came to the tech. Watching him play with his phone had made me laugh harder than I had in a long time.

The day ended with a trip to an ice cream shop and a guy from the 1940s kissing me on the cheek and wishing me good night. It was like something out of a dream and I had decided, I wasn't ready to wake up.

Somehow a relationship had started from a blind date from hell (mostly because I was being the devil) and a desire to always see the good in people (that was all Steve, how he saw any good in me that first meeting is beyond me). The relationship was an easy one. I had been hurt and wanted to take things slow, I had been worried that Steve wouldn't understand but he proved me wrong, he was always proving me wrong.

Our jobs prevented us from seeing each other all the time but that was ok because it meant the time we spent together was more meaningful and important. Three weeks into the relationship we had decided to stop hiding and sneaking around. The media would find out about us one way or another and it was better to just let it out. I wasn't often one for hiding away, but Steve valued his privacy and I had found I valued him, so we decided to let the media find out in their own time. I had not expected to find headlines on magazines the next day though. I knew the media worked fast, I'd just never seen it work that fast.

I put the magazine down on the table and looked up at Lynn, "I guess we'll find out if Steve and I are a match made in heaven or a recipe for disaster." Lynn huffed and stormed out of the room, the smile on my face growing.

"I think you two are adorable." I looked in the mirror of the makeup table and smiled even bigger.

"Thanks Sean, I do too."


	6. Carpe Diem

**Tony**

I sat at one of the workbenches in the lab, staring over something I'd been working on for quite a few weeks now as Black Sabbath blared over the speakers. War Pigs. Usually, I was focused on my work and not the words coming through the speakers, but after being with Chelle for a few months, and her insisting I pay more attention to the world around me - like I didn't already- I tried to notice even more. That included music I'd known since I was a young boy.

But the more I focused on the music, the more I focused on the project in my hands. It was still a hologram, blue like the light in my chest, but I wanted to get it right. We were coming up on our three month anniversary and I wanted to get her a gift that would mean something. She loved the blue orb from my chest, so I was making her something she would love as much as she loved that. Alright, so maybe that was a stretch, but it could at least represent the thing she loved so much.

I jumped when I saw Steve standing right beside me in my peripheral. So much for paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Fuck, Steve! You think a man as big as you would make more noise," I shouted over the blaring music.

"Yeah, well, if you ... noise playing... you would ... hello!"

"What?" Rolling my eyes, I told Jarvis, "Mute."

Steve sighed slightly, nodding his head in appreciation. Turning his attention to what I still held grasped in my fingers. "What are you working on?"

I turned off the holographic image in my fingers and turned to face him. "Not completely sure yet." I looked him over once. "Where's your little trinket?"

If there was one thing that the two of us were asking each other lately was where our significant others were. It was rare when they weren't hanging around the two of us. Chelle had to be on the set today. I wondered if Erin was already back in California. Steve didn't see like a kid whose dog had just got run over, so I was sure that hadn't happened. Chelle was set to head back for Hollywood next week, and I had to admit, the idea was enough to bring my world in around me.

"Downtown with Chelle." Steve took a seat on the stool beside me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need some advice."

I did my best not to snicker, but the very idea that Captain America was coming to me for advice, I'm sure in women, made the little boy inside me have a laughing fit. "What about?" as if I didn't know.

"I want to tell Erin something, but I'm not sure if it's too soon or-"

Clapping him on the back, I stood, walking around Steve to grab us each a water. Long hours down here in the lab, I had to stay hydrated, and even though I thought this was cause for celebration, I didn't think breaking out the bubbly was a good idea. Handing him the water, I twisted my cap off.

"When you feel it, that's when you should say it." I shrugged my shoulders. "But then what do I know? I've never been the one to say it first, so this is uncharted territory, Cap."

Steve nodded his head. "She just makes me feel... like no one ever has, you know? She still doesn't see me as Captain America. I'm just Steve. I'm not even Steve from 1943 to her. I'm just Steve, and I love being that with her. I love that she is with me because of who I am and not because of _who _I am."

Smiling, I swallowed. "Most of the women in this world would kill to be with either of us. I think if you're feeling it, you should tell her." I winced. "Unless you're worried about scaring her off." Steve's eyes widened and I let a slight laugh escape. "Chill, Capsicle. I'm sure she won't run screaming!" That would be a sight.

Steve smiled, musing at the unopened bottle of water in his hand. "Were you afraid?"

I almost choked on my water. "Scared? Hell yeah!" I cleared my throat. "I'm still scared, Steve. This is the big L we're talking about. I have always been afraid of it. Why do you think it's taken me as long as it has to actually get to this place? I've never been more afraid of anything as I am of being in love!"

* * *

**Steve**

I looked up at Tony. I couldn't believe he was afraid of anything. Yes, I had seen him when he and Pepper were together, worried that every moment she was going to get hurt, especially because she was Iron Man's girlfriend, but if there was one thing I was sure Tony was afraid of even more, it was hurting Pepper. He was nearing three months of being with Chelle and he and Pep hadn't even gotten that far. I was wondering if he was afraid of screwing it up with Chelle. Not that he had screwed things up with Pepper, but I could see that being one of the things he was afraid of, especially if he was admitting to being afraid of love itself.

Me... I wasn't sure I was afraid of love or the fact that Erin might not love me in return. I'd never had this sort of closeness with a woman. I felt like I could be myself with her. And not Captain America. I was just me, Steve Rogers, and I loved that I could be that with her. There were only two other people who I could ever be that with, and one of them had been gone for 70 years. I still missed Bucky to this day, but I had Tony and Erin in this time, and I wasn't going to dwell on the things I had lost. I was only going to be thankful for the things I had now.

"I will tell her. I mean, what's the harm it could do?" She could scream. She could cry. She could slap me. Ok, no, I don't think she'd actually slap me. She might turn around and leave right there on the spot. So, I was thinking of all the negative things that could happen. I should try to think of things that could happen if she was in love with me too. My eyes widened. What if she _was_in love with me? Then what would I do?

I was starting to panic. Did the idea of us being in love frighten me more than if I loved her with no reciprocation from her end? I felt Tony's hand on my shoulder and snapped back to the present.

"You've got this, Cap. Don't worry about it. You love her. You tell her. Simple as that. Seize the day!"

"You're right." I stood from my chair and walked over toward the door. Stopping, I turned to look back at Tony. "Whatever that was you were working on," I nodded. "She's going to like it."

He hadn't said what it was, but I could tell by the way he was acting about it that it had to be something for Chelle. Usually, he didn't hide things he was working on from me. He must have not wanted me to know because he wanted Chelle to know first. I didn't see any other explanation for it. If I could make things as amazing for Erin, I would. But then it struck me. I knew exactly what I could do for her.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom, taking the stairs and not the elevator. The elevator would take longer than the stairs would, and I had to do this now.

Coming into my room, I picked up a sketchbook and started to draw. I drew Erin from our first date. No, what did she call it? Our not date? Walking down the sidewalk with her, when I realized how wonderful it was to be with someone who was there with me and not with Captain America. The look on her face when I told her I was from the 1940s and that I had been frozen in an iceberg for 70 years. It was a lot for her to take in. I had to admit, it was a bit far-fetched but sometimes I think to myself that that's why it's so believable.

Finishing up the sketch, I wrote on the back of it, _For giving a man out of his time a reason to smile, a reason to laugh and a reason to love. Steve._I hoped that wasn't too corny. I hoped she knew what it meant that I was giving this to her. I hoped she knew what she meant to me. I loved her and I didn't want her to go another moment without knowing.

I slipped the drawing in a protective sleeve and headed out of my room, this time taking the elevator so I could look at the drawing on the way down. She was beautiful. I knew I was in love with her, more than anything I knew I was, and I hoped she knew just how much. She was one of only two people who I could even open up like this two, and I was glad she was one of them. She was amazing, and I wasn't going to let the chance to tell her I loved her pass me by. I was seizing the day, taking advice from my best friend.


	7. Bigger Than the Kardashians

**Erin**

"Oh my god Erin those pictures of you and Steve were so cute!" I rolled my eyes, the images of the mag still fresh in my mind. It had taken the media a month to figure out that Steve and I were dating. It had been a nice silent month, but the cameras clicked and flashed wherever I went now and it was a little stressful.

Steve was a much more high profile guy then I had ever dated, it didn't bother, not at all, it was just weird. We both understood what it meant to be involved with the other when we decided we were actually with each other. I couldn't quite remember when we had gone from being just friends getting to know each other to people in a romantic relationship.

I remember our first kiss though, something I will never forget. I had taken the initiative. It was still a little difficult for me to remember sometimes that he had come from the 1940s, so with his constant chivalry and respect toward women, I was sure we'd probably be waiting until pigs flew before he'd be kissing me, so I kissed him myself.

I jumped when I was whacked on the head. Looking over at Chelle, I glared at her, pulling the magazine from her grasp.

"What was that for?"

"You're in Steve Land and I'm having a conversation with you!"

Blushing, I looked down at the open spread in my hands. We did look completely adorable together. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at us. Shaking my head, I looked back up at her again.

"What were you saying?"

Giggling, Chelle settled more against the couch. This shoot was taking a lot out of her. Not that she was getting any sleep when she left the set, spending all her nights at the Avengers' Tower, but the filming itself was quite strenuous. She was trying an action film, determined not to be stuck in one genre. I knew she could do it, and she was determined, but it was still taking a lot out of her.

"Since I'm wrapping this up here, and I'm due back in California next week, Tony and I wanna spend as much time together as we can before I do."

I understood that. I was heading back myself at the same time, but Steve was going to come out with me, come visit my home in California. Chelle hadn't said when she and Tony were going to see each other after that, but knowing her, she probably hadn't wanted to discuss it yet. Queen of Procrastination when it comes to something she really doesn't want to do.

"But Tony and I want you and Steve to come out with us tonight."

"That sounds wonderful!"

Both Chelle and I turned to see her agent, Hannah Ranier, at the door to Chelle's trailer. I turned back to see Chelle sitting up straight on the couch again. She didn't want anyone to know how worn out she was. Hannah came up into the trailer and shut the door behind her.

"Hannah? I thought I still had twenty minutes before we continued."

"You do. That's why I thought I'd stop in now and let you know. I just got off the phone with Bree O'Reilly."

She smiled over at me, and I didn't return the smile. I was too interested to know what these two had cooking without talking to us first. I didn't like it when Bree, my manager, would do things behind my back, and I knew Chelle didn't like it either.

"Hi, Erin."

"Can you get to the point, Han?" Chelle interrupted her insincere greeting.

Keeping her smile in place, Hannah continued with what she had come here with. "In light of your recent hookups, we're launching a reality show revolving around your relationships with the Avengers' frontmen."

Both Chelle and I gaped at Hannah as though she had grown another head.

"Excuse me?" Chelle gasped.

I was a little more audible, even if still at a loss for words myself. "WHAT?"

"It will be called," she held her hands up as if they were scrolling a marquee, "Super Ordinary Lives."

Chelle turned to look at me and I shook my head, looking back at the lanky brunette. "There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" I finally found the words to go with what was running around in my head. "Not happening!"

"I don't know..."

I turned to look at Chelle. She looked like she was _actually_considering this. "You've gotta be kidding me." Then again, she and Tony were both showboats. They always had to have the media's attention. It really didn't shock me at all that she was considering this. "I'm not doing it. I'm not. Steve won't like it either!"

Chelle stood, walking over to Hannah. "Will you go let them know I'm gonna need a little bit longer?"

Hannah smiled, knowing she had won this match, but I still wasn't going to give into this madness. It was crazy, and that's all there was too it. I wasn't gonna broadcast my relationship to the entire world. Chelle shut the door behind Hannah and turned back to me, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"No, Chelle! I'm not doing it. You know Steve won't want to do it!"

She came back over to the couch and snuggled up against me, hugging me like I was her stuffed St. Bernard or something.

"I'm not doing this, Chelle. I'm not!"

**Chelle**

I held onto Erin, nuzzling my head into her neck. Alright, so I wasn't the best at getting things I wanted. I knew how to get things out of Tony and OCCASIONALLY Erin would give in. Not that she liked giving in, I would always owe her afterward, and I seriously would owe her if I could get her to give into me now.

"Come on, Erin! Think about it! We will be even bigger than the Kardashians! You can't say no to that!"

Wow, did I seriously just bring up the Kardashians. Those women, that family, that trainwreck was not something I liked to think about, but everybody loved them. They only wished they were dating someone like who Erin and I were seeing.

"And it's not as though they're not always watching anyway. You know how they are! Besides, I will make sure we the cameras give us _some _privacy. No bedroom entrance. They DEFINITELY won't be allowed in Tony's lab. Anywhere you and Steve don't want them, they won't be able to go, and I'm sure SHIELD won't allow them in, but yeah, this can work, Errrr! It will be the top-rated show on TV! Can't you see it?"

I knew she really didn't want to do this, but she was going to give in, and I was really excited for it. I really hoped Tony would be too, but I knew him pretty well, if I did say so myself. He was a media whore as much as I was, and I didn't mind that at all. The two of us milked the attention for everything we could get, and gave them all they could handle. Well, I'm quite sure we could go all out even more than we did, but we went farther than most couples. Short of making out in public, the touches and kissing in public was enough already to have people's mouths watering.

We had come out at the TriBeCa Film Festival, showing off that we were indeed together, and we had been all over each other. The cover of InTouch magazine had been stellar. He had his hand possessively splayed over my ass, and the subtitle on the front of the magazine cover that came out two days later said that I was his girl. It was the perfect shot. That showed everyone I was, and I loved being tagged as his girl. Yes, I didn't like tags that much, but I was his girl, and I wanted everyone to know it.

And having this show was going to be an amazing way to do that. I would be in the public eye more, and it would give me more publicity, and I loved that. Not that being with Tony already hadn't given me a boost in that department, but there would be so much more. For a moment, I was worried people would think that I was only with him so it would boost my popularity, but I quickly pushed that away. Tony knew I was with him because I loved him, because we were good together, and that's all that mattered. If the world thought differently, screw them.

"Alright, fine! But I've got to tell Steve before the cameras start following him!"

My eyes widened. "Oh, my God! Of course! We're not doing this until we can draw up a contract all our demands and make sure Tony and Steve aren't exploited, or any of the other Avengers either. I don't want to be standing on the other side of a superhero hissy fit."

I had to admit, I didn't want to anger Banner. I didn't know who in their right mind really did. And I was scared to death of Natasha. Yeah, she lived at the tower with the rest of them, and I'd seen her more than a few times when I was over there, but she scared the fuck out of me. Clint was quite quiet and Thor wasn't always around. I didn't know if it was because he was back on his world or with … Jane Forster... Foster... I couldn't quite remember her name, but from the way Agent talked about him, I was sure he was in love with her.

Steve was the only one I ever really saw regularly. He and Tony were best friends, so that didn't shock me at all. And he was dating Erin, and she's like the sister I always wanted, so we all spent quite a bit of time together. I was so happy she and Steve were together now, and that they were open about being together, because we could go out together more often without having to worry about being discreet anymore.

I wrapped my arms around Erin again, giving her a tight hug. "I love you, Erin! You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah! But you know you owe me BIG time, right?"

I smiled, jumping off the couch again and grabbed my phone off the makeup table. "Honey, I'm gonna be owing you into the middle of the next century!" Giggling, I dialed Tony's number. "I've gotta call Tony and tell him about this, like you said, before cameras start rolling."

Erin took her phone out of her pocket as well. "I'm gonna call Steve too. Try not to act so smug."

I smirked at her, giving her a wink as Tony answered the phone. "Hey, baby! I have I need to talk. Got a minute?" I knew how busy he was, especially lately, in his lab downstairs, but I hoped I could tell him at least before we had dinner tonight. I needed to talk to him about what he needed to put in the contract I'd write up with Hannah and Gabriel, my lawyer. I had to make sure that all four of us were protected. Erin would most likely want to get her lawyer involved as well. Two heads were better than one.


	8. Package Deal

**Tony**

"Incoming call, sir." I looked up at the screen. "Miss Frost on the line."

"Put it through, Jarvis." Waiting a beat, I smiled and answered the call. "Hey, baby. Finished filming already?"

"No, baby. Not yet. I just... We have to talk."

I turned off the hologram in my fingers and sat back on the stool I was leaning against. "You ok?"

_"Yes, I'm fine, but we just need to talk. I should be done here in a few hours. Instead of going out for dinner, would you like to come over to my place, or Erin and I can come to the tower?"_

"Yeah. Come over. Dinner will be ready. Are you sure you're ok?"

_"I am. I just hope ... We'll talk when I get there, alright?"_

"Alright, baby. See you soon."

The call ended and I shook my head. I wasn't going to dwell on what we were going to talk about. Standing, I left my lab and headed upstairs to the kitchen. Passing by the living room, I saw Captain sitting on the couch. He was staring at his phone, baffled. Shaking my head, I chuckled a little inside, walking into the room.

"Hey, Cap. Phone getting the better of you?"

He looked up at me, looking like he wanted to toss it at me like his shield, but refrained. "I missed a call from Erin and I can't remember how to call ... what is it, the voicemail?"

I stifled a laugh and walked over, unlocking his phone and calling the voicemail for him. "Did she just call?" Cap nodded. "Maybe she wants to talk to you about the same thing Chelle just called about." I turned, heading toward the kitchen, Cap following behind me.

"Chelle wants to talk about something?"

Nodding, I opened the fridge and started looking through it to find what I was going to make for dinner.

"Yeah. She didn't say what." I turned to look at him as he focused, trying to find the end button. Finally finding it, he looked back up at me. "Did Erin?"

Steve shook his head. "She just said she'd see me here in a few hours. Dinner?"

I nodded. "Help?"

"Sure. What are we making?"

Steve and I started making dinner, talking about the girls, wondering what they wanted to talk about. It was probably about going to California. I hadn't told Chelle yet, but I was thinking about heading out there myself, not particularly wanting to be away from her for an undetermined amount of time. We'd figure out an arrangement, but until then I was gonna be out in California with her.

Steve had already made plans with Erin to go out to California as well. The Avengers were going to be divided, but I didn't see that as much of a problem. Natasha and Clint had access to SHIELD jets and Thor could hitch a ride with them, or fly by himself. Banner was set to be at a week-long conference in Long Beach in a few weeks from now. I'd set him up to stick around a little longer, if he wanted, or he could always hitch a ride with Black Widow and Hawkeye as well. It would work out. And if Fury didn't like it, he could fuck himself.

**Steve**

Tony and I had just finished setting the table when Jarvis announced their arrival. I've been living at Avenger Tower for about a year, and even though I was used to the voice in the structure, and Tony's cars, and pretty much everything else that was Tony, it was still a bit bizarre. I finally resigned to believing he was a butler that I never saw. It made it a little easier to comprehend, at least in my mind. I really wasn't used to all these technological advances of the 21st century.

"Hello there, beautiful." I wrapped my arm around Erin's waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I still wasn't used to public displays of affection either, but with how openly brazen Tony and Chelle were about their displays - tonsil hockey, I believed Natasha referred to it as, which I think I somewhat understood- I had gotten used to showing a little bit of affection. Erin didn't seem to mind that the affection I showed in public was minimal. I kept her tucked into my side whenever I could and a few stolen kisses when the desire was too strong to hide. Sometimes the desire was harder to ignore, I really loved her and at times found keeping my hands to myself a bit hard.

"What's for dinner?" Chelle asked, her lips only free because Tony's were-

I averted my eyes. This was Tony's place after all, even if I did live here. I wasn't going to ask them to stop. I answered her question though, looking at Erin and smiling. I was really happy to see her, even if she did look slightly perturbed. I wasn't sure if it was our best friends who seemed like they could rip their clothes off at any moment or if it was what she had called to talk to me about earlier. Either way, she wasn't her usual self. Erin was normally a happy bright person. The dark stressed look that reflected in her eyes wasn't something I was happy to see.

"Filet Mignon. Tony did something," Steve shook his head, "I don't even know how to describe what he did with the bacon. He let me taste it though. It's really good."

"Let's eat." Tony growled and I turned to look at him.

He was still holding Chelle dangerously close, but I knew it was his way of controlling himself so we all could eat. I walked around the table and pulled a seat out for Erin, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before taking my seat beside her at the table.

"So," Tony began, handing Chelle the steak sauce, "there was something you wanted to talk about?"

I turned to Erin, nodding my head to her softly. "You called earlier. I got your message. Is it the same thing Chelle called Tony about?"

Erin almost glared across the table at Chelle. "Maybe Chelle should tell you." Erin was not happy, that was actually an understatement. There was a sharpness in her eye that told me none too plainly that whatever Chelle needed to talk to everyone about, was something Erin wanted nothing to do with. It was weird to be scared by a tiny woman sitting next to me. I was Captain America after all. I'd fought demi gods, aliens and crazed Nazi monsters, but the woman beside me scared the hell out of me.

I turned my gaze to Chelle, arching an eyebrow. She shifted slightly. I'd never seen her nervous, but I supposed it was possible. It must be serious.

"They want Erin and me for a reality tv show. I really don't like a lot of reality television, but I really like the idea of this one, and I hope you'll really take the time to listen to me before you say anything." She said, her eyes meeting Tony's and then mine, all the while avoiding the steely stare of her best friend.

She was talking to Tony and me and I wasn't sure I understood why. I could understand her talking to Tony about the show, he was her boyfriend, her being followed around all the time would affect him. This was a conversation each of us should have had in private.

"It's called Super Ordinary Lives and they want to sign you on as well." She looked over at me. "Both of you." _Well, that explained why she was talking to me about the idea._

I looked over at Erin. She still didn't seem all too relaxed, but I was pretty sure I knew now why she wasn't acting like herself. I reached over and took her hand in mine, rubbing soft circles across her knuckles, smiling gently at her. She gave me a smile back to assure me she was alright and I kept her hand in mine, looking back over at Chelle.

"What do you mean, both of us too?" Tony asked, turned to face Chelle completely.

"The world is fascinated with the four of us, Tony. With you and me being together." She turned to look at Erin and myself. "Erin and Steve." She looked back at Tony. "You and Steve being best friends. Her and me. Just everything about us. I told Hannah that I wasn't going to agree to anything until Erin and I talked to you guys, make sure we're all on the same page. I called Gabriel and he's flying in with Erin's lawyer tomorrow to go over the contractual agreement. I know you'll probably want to call your lawyers as well... If you're alright with it."

I looked down at Erin's hand in mine and took a deep breath. I didn't have a lawyer. The army had always represented me... back then, but I had joined up with SHIELD when I awoke here in the 21st century. I didn't know who they had for these situations, and to go beyond that, I was sure the director himself wouldn't like it. I wasn't really too sure how I felt about it. Turning to face Erin, I smiled slightly.

"How do you feel about this, sweetheart?"

She returned my smile and I covered her hand I held in mine with my other hand.

"I don't like it, but I told Chelle if you two were ok with it, then I'd go along with it."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head, turning to look at Tony and Chelle. "I'm agreeing with Erin. If you're ok with this, Tony, then we'll do it."

This was not something I ever expected to have to deal with. The nice thing about the cowl I wear is that it provides me with a small amount of anonymity, not everyone knew who Steve Rogers was. I could still at times walk down the street without being noticed. That was slowly evaporating in the face of my relationship with Erin and my job.

I wasn't sure I was ready to lose that, but for Erin, I would give up more than my privacy. I would give her my life. If she was going to support Chelle in this, it was the least I could do to support the one I love.

**Tony**

I honestly hadn't expected Chelle to come over and drop this in our laps. I was sure it would have had something to do with California, but I was sorely mistaken. So many different thoughts were flying around in my head. I knew she wasn't with me just because of the attention, but I could see the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of all the publicity she was going to be getting.

Pulling my eyes from Chelle, I looked over at our best friends. They really didn't seem too excited about it, but I knew Chelle was, and she was my girl and I'd do anything for her. Sighing, I knew the decision was up to me. I didn't like making decisions, that's what I had Pepper and the rest of the board to make these types of decisions. But this wasn't about Stark Industries, not directly. My company had to be considered, but this was about Chelle and my relationship with her and our privacy. Steve and Erin had to be considered too.

"Package deal?"

"Unfortunately."

I eyed Erin over closely. I knew even if it wasn't something she really wanted, she was doing it just for Chelle as well. Nodding, I looked back at Chelle. She really wanted this, and I could see in her eyes how afraid she was I was gonna tell her no. Sighing, I gave her a smile, one I was sure she needed.

"I'll call my lawyers in the morning."


End file.
